


team 7 adventures

by purplesmiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Confused Hatake Kakashi, Crack, Cuddles, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Konoha please watch out, M/M, Overpowered Team 7, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Time Travel, don't take this very seriously, it's mostly for fun, mostly angst free, socially awkward uchiha genes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are the weirdest people Kakashi has ever met, and he's best friend's with Gai for god's sake. And somehow his students attract the weirdest, creepiest and most dangerous people ever. They're probaly going to them him (and themselves) killed before he's thirty. He's totally up for it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 334
Kudos: 1241





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lighthearted fic, chapters are loosely-connected but in chronological order. mostly from other people's pov. featuring ridiculously powerful team seven and mother hen Kakashi.
> 
> my Instagram: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itxxchi/) if you guys wanna follow or chat ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakashi did not expect this.

"Narutooooo!" 

"But- But Sakura-chan! It's an iconic moment! I have to!"

"Hn."

These were the first things he heard from his (not) future students as he entered the room they were waiting in. Kakashi wished they could fast forward to the moment he would fail all three of them and everyone would be on their merry way. Of course, the council would push him to pass the team but it's been a long time since Kakashi stopped listening to every single order and suggestions made by figures of authority. It would probably get him killed one day but eh, a problem for future Kakashi. Right now his problem were three twelve-year-old baby genin. 

"Ah, my first impression of you, I hate you guys," he said as he entered the classroom. All three of them looked at him in surprise, even the supposed stoic Uchiha. 

"OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO SET UP THE DUSTER!" the blonde one yelled, and how Kakashi wished he could stop looking at him and remembering his sensei, it almost hurt, almost. 

"Hn. You're too slow dobe." the Uchiha said and all three of them snickered as if sharing a joke. Kakashi was getting a headache already. Better get this over with. 

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes," he said before shushin'd to the said place. He waited. Waited some more. After about fifteen minutes he decided he had enough and went to check on where they were. 

They were all sitting in the room just like they had before he had announced himself. 

Just sitting there. 

For a moment he thought that he didn't tell them about going to the roof but no, he was pretty sure he did. 

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them with a lazy stare, looking at all of them one by one. Surprisingly, it was the civilian kunoichi who spoke up first, not Naruto. "Sensei, you didn't tell us which roof we should meet you on. So we were waiting for proper instructions." the other two nodded as if it made sense. 

Okay, were academy graduates _this_ dumb these days? What roof would he be talking about if not the one in this building? Are they playing with him? As far as he knew the three weren't close at all so unless they formed magical friendships in the few minutes (okay, hours) they waited for him to arrive they had to reason to agree and leave a bad impression on their (hopeful) future jonin-sensei. Maybe they really were that dumb. 

"Ma, never mind that. Well introduce yourselves, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, those sort of things" he said with false cheer, leaning against a wall. 

"Why don't you go first?" the Uchiha asked and the kunoichi and blondie looked at him in surprise, to which the boy just gave a superior look. 

"Mm, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes....... my hobbies ....... I don't feel like telling you my dreams," he said in the most annoying way possible but instead of outraged yelling, he got three amused looks. Despite himself, he blushed a little in embarrassment. What business do they have looking at him like _that? "_ You first, blue shirt"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes and dislike Dango. My hobbies are training and travelling. My dream... is to... be tall." 

Right. What the fuck. 

He ignored his own thoughts and the laughter of the other two and forced himself not to question him, "...Right. Good, next, blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and Sasuke hime," the mentioned boy moved to tackle him which the blonde smoothly defected. "I dislike vegetables. My hobbies are eating ramen and gardening. My dream is to become the Hokage 'ttebayo!" he said still trying to fend off the Uchiha boy who was, admittedly, throwing very sharp weapons his way. 

"Again?" the kunoichi asked and he shrugged. 

_What did that mean?_

"Sasuke-kun, you don't want to injure your teammate, do you? Please save this for training," he said and the other boy scoffed but stopped his attempts at causing bodily harm. "Next, pink hair"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, not _pink hair_ , Kakashi sensei," she started with a very sweet smile directed at him. In the background both boys gulped. Kakashi was impressed with the amount of anger the girl could show in a smile as sweet as that. Maybe there was hope for one of his students at least. "I like my friends and the colour pink. I dislike stupid sexist people. My hobbies are.. keeping these two in line I guess. Since it doesn't leave time for anything else" both of them ignored the half-hearted protests from the two boys. "And my dream is to keep my teammates from getting killed. Or kidnapped. Or leaving the village. Or fighting an angry chakra goddess." she said thoughtfully. 

Well, that was..... weirdly specific. 

"Great, all three of you have admirable dreams, uh I think? Tomorrow we'll be doing our first mission, survival training."

"Hm? What kind of training?" Naruto asked, though he looked as if he didn't really want an answer.

"Well, you see, out of all academy graduates, only 33% actually make it to genin, the rest are sent back to the academy for another year. So tomorrow we'll do a test to see if you're ready to become shinobi of Konoha or not," he said and once again waited for the cries of protest, but what he got was three bored looks. He raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Itachi-nii told me about the genin-exam, I told the others," Sasuke spoke finally. And what? From what he knew the other reacted violently every time his brother was mentioned, but he looked perfectly calm using his name right now, and Itachi _-nii?_ Since when did this happen? 

"Ah, makes sense I suppose," he said awkwardly, not really knowing how to address the casual mention of a homicidal S-rank missing in as if he was a common topic of discussion. 

"Um. Meet me at training ground thirty tomorrow morning at six sharp, don't be late. And I suggest you don't eat breakfast, you'll just end up vomiting it." he said and the three nodded. He shushin'd away from there. Awkward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this even?


	2. genin exams.

Kakashi was being punished by the universe. That was it. The only explanation for how he got three monsters as students. Firstly, they never stop surprising him, second, they are not what their academy reports said, third, they decided the solution to him being late was to out-late him. 

Really, when Kakashi assigned six am for their genin exam and got to the training ground at eleven, none of his students were there.  _ Not even one _ . He thought he messed up the number of the training ground but that was unlikely. He always chose the one closest to the memorial stone. He was about to pack up and go home when his three not-yet brats appeared at the gate of the ground. All three were talking quietly (even the Uchiha) amongst themselves as they strolled in, looking well-rested and slept. 

"You're late," he said and the words were foreign to his own mouth, he was usually at the receiving end of these words. 

"No, we aren't, you told us the time was eleven-thirty, we're  _ early,"  _ the pink kunoichi sniffed and both the boys nodded. 

He was pretty sure he said six am. Whatever, just a few hours and they'd all part ways.

"Mmm, so for today you're task would be to get these bells from me. Whoever gets a bell passes," he explained, holding up two identical bells in his hand.

"What do you mean? There are only two bells," Naruto huffed and Kakashi smiled in glee, "You see, one of you is sure to go back to the academy." 

"But that's not possible. Genin teams are only formed as three-man-cells along with a jonin sensei. So please stop wasting our time and tell us what the real test is," Ouch, the Uchiha was blunt. What's worse was he was correct, If Kakashi were a lesser man, he would've pouted, but he wasn't, so he simply wilted. 

"Maa, that is true, well, this was supposed to check your teamwork. Though I guess it wouldn't work on clan kids huh...." he mused thoughtfully, "Anyway, try to get these bells from me, I want to see your skill level regardless." 

"Aim to kill, or you'd have no chance," he was a little concerned about the matching bloodthirsty grins the civilian born and Uchiha were sporting, but he ignored them. 

"Start."

All three genin disappeared without a trace, huh, the academy is teaching something right then. 

He was prepared for the influx of weapons and shadow clones from his two male students, so he dodged them easily enough, but he was clearly unprepared for the kunoichi to punch him straight in the stomach with some sort of monstrous strength that sent him flying back. He hit the trunk of a tree and groaned, that totally caught him by surprise, talk about embarrassing. 

When he got up, it was to the sight of Sakura holding two bells in front of his face tauntingly. Now there was no option but to pass them, "Sorry sensei, sometimes I don't realise my own strength," she didn't look sorry at all. 

Oh my god, Kakashi was going to become a  _ teacher _ . Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, were they watching? Were they  _ laughing  _ at his misfortune? He looked heavenward as if contemplating his life choices. 

"Ne, ne sensei, we passed right?" the blond Jinchuriki asked eagerly and he nodded, resigned. 

"Yatta! I'm going to be the Hokage better believe it! Better than my dad even!" he whooped in joy and Kakashi almost had a heart attack. Wasn't that supposed to be a  _ secret?! _

"What... do you mean, Naruto?" he asked carefully because whatever was said would have to be reported to the Hokage eventually. 

"Huh? What do you mean Kaka-sensei? You were on my dad's genin team, you should know already," he said and Kakashi's brain went bye-bye. No way, how did he know that? 

"How did you know that?" 

"What? Is it wrong to know about my own parents?" this time his voice wasn't as cheerful as before, it was almost.... pained. The Uchiha and Sakura were at his side in an instant, holding his hand and sending matching death glares to their sensei. 

_ Yes, it is wrong, it is an S-rank secret and you are not supposed to know about them. No one is. Especially the villagers, not even your teammates.  _

That is what he wanted to say but it was futile, the boy couldn't be told that because he didn't even know it was supposed to be a secret. To him, it was just that nobody knew who his parents were, that he was just an orphan from the Kyuubi attack. 

"I'm actually disappointed, you never made an effort to be around Naruto before the exam, and his parents considered you family, why should you be allowed now?" Sasuke said mercilessly even as Naruto tried to shut him up. 

But it was true, wasn't it? Kakashi never made an effort. The Hokage's orders were one thing, his own reluctance in getting to know the boy another. There were always loopholes, that he could've used and gotten to know Naruto, be there for him, even if it wasn't directly. So what right did he have showing up in his life now? 

He didn't know what to say, but apparently, he didn't need to, because he had an armful of blonde the next second, "Kaka-sensei, don't listen to the teme! You can just be around from now on." the little version of his sensei spoke earnestly and Kakashi almost cried. With relief? Pain? He doesn't know. But he knows he won't leave him alone again. Won't leave _ them  _ alone again. The Hokage doesn't need to know about this just yet. It may have just 'slipped' Kakashi's mind. 

"Uh, thank you, Naruto. I promise to tell you about them sometime later okay? For now, you're dismissed. We start training tomorrow at nine am. Don't be late." he tells them, looking pointedly at each of them as he says 'late.' 

"Riiight. Don't you worry about that sensei! We have stuff to do today y'know," Naruto exclaims excitedly and the two other members of team 7 nod. Kakashi is a little curious despite himself. 

"Oh?" he tilts his head to the side in an attempt to look disinterested. 

"Yeah! We have plants to water!" 

"Roots to rip out and burn." 

"Hn." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share your thoughts!


	3. root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what is this tbh

Kakashi had a massive headache, he hadn't slept for over thirty-six hours. None of the Konoha Jonin or ANBU had. Everyone in the village who had clearance level seven and above was roped into the unexpected murder investigation of Shimura Danzo. Kakashi had been one of the ones unfortunate enough to see the dead body before it was moved and buried. Not that there was a lot to bury. 

The old Warhawk's body had been in a pitiful state when it was found. His left arm, as well as both legs, were completely burnt off, there weren't even ashes left. Danzo's left eye had been ripped out and blood was still clotting in the socket when he had seen him. He did not wish this kind of death for anyone. 

Or so he had first thought.

But Danzo's death wasn't the only surprise of the day. Right next to his dead body was a table full of files. Files of unsanctioned missions. Of supposed dead clan members, mostly children. Of staged deaths of promising genin on missions. Of stolen children from the academy and the red light district. 

He cried for the first time since Minato and Kushina's death when he saw the file for sabotaged missions. 

Senju Nawaki, killed in an attempt to drive Tsunade away from the village. She was a promising Hokage candidate. 

The Sannin, facing Hanzo of the Salamander. Were too powerful to control.

Kato Dan, wrong mission parameters during the second shinobi war. Had shown inclinations of pursuing the title of Hokage. 

Uzumaki Asahi, delivered the message from Uzushio asking for help during an attack by Kiri. 

Uchiha Kagami, awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan that could be used against the village. 

Team seven and Minato Namikaze, the Kannabi bridge mission, Namikaze had shown promise to become Hokage. [FAILED]

Hatake Sakumo, a delivery and intel mission to Sunagakure, a promising Hokage candidate. 

There were pages of such missions, but Kakashi couldn't bring himself to read them. 

His father, Obito, they died because of  _ this man _ .

Kushina cried for days with the pain of losing her entire family because of  _ this man.  _

He wished that Danzo had not died only so he could kill him himself. Not like there was a shortage of people who wanted to kill that man. All clan heads were furious, clan children had been kidnapped from under their noses. Shinobi were all upset, they lost their comrades and teammates because of staged deaths. Konoha had been on lockdown ever since this information was bought to light. 

There was a folder of SS rank missions that only the clan heads were allowed to see, Kakashi didn't even want to know what was in it considering the pale and grim faces of the Heads once they read through them

Their village was without a Hokage right now. The clan council had passed a Vote Of No Confidence against the Sandaime with hundred per cent in favour and he had been removed immediately. Jiraiya was called back to the village and all Shinobi were busy cleaning up this huge mess. Yamanaka's and the T&I were especially busy with rehabilitating the former ROOT. They were over a hundred and fifty in number. Some of them had been loyal to Danzo above everything else and were locked up. The matron of the orphanage was under arrest and so was the headmaster of the academy. The Village Elder council were detained as well. 

Kakashi had always known Danzo was rotten but he didn't expect  _ all this. _

Under so many revelations the investigation of murder was almost pushed aside. It was assumed that Danzo wasn't as careful as he had thought and someone had managed to escape and got revenge. A search party had been assigned to find more clues about the assassination but that was it. 

The word of Danzo's actions had been leaked to the general public and the civilian population was scared and fidgety. After all, the man had been a big figure in the civilian council and had taken many decisions regarding their issues. 

It was all a big mess. 

Kakashi finally went home after another twelve hours of delivering scrolls and clearing out bases. He straight away collapsed onto the bed. 

\---

_ "Riiight. Don't you worry about that sensei! We have stuff to do today y'know," Naruto exclaims excitedly. _

_ "Oh?" he tilts his head to the side in an attempt to look disinterested. _

_ "Yeah! We have plants to water!"  _

__

_ "Roots to rip out and burn."  _

__

_ "Hn."  _

His eyes snapped open as he remembered this conversation from some weeks back. 

What. Was this connected....?

No way. They were fresh genin.

He was reading to much into it. The fatigue had reached his head it seemed.

He went back to bed and forced all thoughts out of his head, entering a dreamless sleep.

________________

"Good morning Kaka-sensei!" Naruto chirped as soon as he appeared at the training ground. 

"Good morning Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke" he replied and the other two hummed their greetings. 

"So, what's the plan for today?" Sakura asked as he sat down. 

"Maa, I'd say we can do a couple of D-ranks but at the moment those missions are on hold. So we could start chakra control training," he said and watched his students. 

Sakura was sitting on the grass with her legs in front and hands supporting her weight on the ground. Sasuke was sitting beside her leaning against the tree and Naruto was somewhat dozing off with his head in the Uchiha's lap. As Sasuke played with his hair he seemed to fall deeper into slumber. Kakashi himself was tired and watching them was relaxing. 

"Eh, that's boring. We can already climb trees and walk on water 'ttebayo," he murmured sleepily turning his head towards Kakashi.

"Hn. Sakura has great chakra control. She taught us while you were lost on the road of life," the boy said with such a deadpan expression that Kakashi smiled behind his book.

He was impressed, he knew clan children usually learnt all this before graduating but he hadn't expected his team to know that. It was a pleasant surprise though. 

"Sensei, we could just have a team bonding day at Sasuke-Kun's house today. He has a lot of Samurai movies and we can pick ramen from Ichiraku's" Sakura suggested and sage, didn't that sound like heaven. 

"YIPPY! RAMEN!!"

"Ma, Sakura-chan, you should ask the person whose house you're planning to go to first," he said and Sasuke shrugged. 

"It's not like the dobe and Sakura don't half-live there already," 

Kakashi had suspected as much, most often than not the three went together after they were dismissed for the day. 

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Finish ten laps around the village while I go and pick lunch!"

He heard three voices groaning in unison as he shushin'd away with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share your thoughts and ideas in the comments!!


	4. revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasuke realises that consent is necassary from both the concerning parties for a marriage. he is not amused.

One day, after a nice and gruelling training session, Kakashi pulled Sasuke aside to  _ talk.  _ Kakashi hates talking, especially about something like feelings. But he has decided to become a proper teacher to his cute little genin, and it doesn't only mean in the form of physical training. His little team of monsters are progressing extremely well, alarmingly well in his opinion. They're fast, they have the will to be stronger, and they have impeccable teamwork. Kakashi is very impressed.

But Kakashi also knows about their lives, Sasuke's entire family, his entire clan was wiped out, by his elder brother, in the span of a few hours. When he was only eight years old. And the Uchiha is said to be cold and withdrawn ever since, his only concern being avenging his clan. Even though the little raven hasn't done anything that suggests he is on the road to become a crazy revenge-driven flight risk, it is Kakashi's duty to make sure his student is in the right mind space. So they talk. 

"No." Sasuke says when he asks him about his plans one day.

"No?"

"No." he shakes his head with a shrug. "I do want to bring justice to my clan... we're halfway there... but no. I can't let it become my main goal in life," 

"That's .. really good, Sasuke, revenge will only leave you hollow." he says slowly, "I'm not saying that you should give up on your justice, but you should know you're not alone, Team 7 is there for you," he adds, because if there's one thing he believes in with all his heart, it's teamwork. 

"I know, sensei. I'm not going to do anything stupid like defecting the village, Naruto will be disappointed," he replies.

Kakashi raises a brow, "Naruto?" 

"Yes," Sasuke looks at him solemnly, "My chances of marrying him go down if I make him sad," 

Oh. 

_ OH.  _

Kakashi couldn't believe he missed this, he had always thought that the Uchiha was overprotective of the blonde because he was so used to losing loved ones and he didn't want to see that ever again, but this makes more sense. He should have known. 

"Ah... That's... It's good you are loyal to the village," he pointedly ignores his student's snort and continues, "But um, does Naruto know you want to marry him?"

Sasuke looks up at him with wide eyes, like he hasn't ever thought of that before, "Do I have to tell him?" his tone is a little desperate. 

"Well, usually both people need to agree for a marriage to happen."

"I suppose you're right," the boys slumps as much as his Uchiha genes let him. 

"Don't worry, there's a lot of time, you guys are just thirteen," Kakashi tries comforting the other. 

"That's worse! Other people are gonna think they have a chance in all that time!"

"I- No? You guys are  _ thirteen. _ "

"Kakashi-sensei, you may not know this, but he's going to grow up to be very handsome, it's hard to see in that obnoxious orange jumpsuit but  _ I  _ did and and I _know_ There are going to be so many people I'll have to get rid off.." he murmurs the last part and Kakashi bristles, raising both his hands a little urgently, "Ma, ma, Sasuke-Kun, I don't think that's the only option. You guys are too young right now, give me headaches over these things five years later, okay?" 

"Hn. Whatever, I'm going to talk to Naruto,"

\-----

Ino is very bored. She usually enjoys shifts at the counter of their flower shop as she gets all the juicy gossip of the village but today has been a particularly slow day. There's hardly any customers and Ino is resigned to sit there idly for another hour. 

She lets out a sigh and leans her chin against her palm, drawing absent circles on her wrist when someone enters the shop. 

"Forehead." she says even before the girl looks at her, "Here to buy some flowers for Sasuke-kun? Like he'd ever want them from you!" she huffs. She expects Sakura to retort with a similar remark but the girl snorts, "You're right. He wouldn't want any flowers from me."

Ino gapes at her for a few seconds before regaining her composure, "Huh. So you finally realised you have no chance. Sasuke-kun is going to date me," she doesn't feel the joy she expects when she says this. Sasuke is the last link between her and Sakura, their rivalry. If that's broken then they would have no reason to speak to each other at all, she doesn't know why but she's... disappointed. 

"I don't think he's going to want any flowers at all," Sakura says with a shrug, "The only person he'd accept them from is Naruto,"

"NARUTO?! The class dead last Naruto?! WHY?" she shrieks, slamming her hands on the counter but Sakura isn't smiling anymore. "That's my teammate you're talking about, Ino-pig," her eyes are cold and her tone accepts no arguments. 

"Tch. Fine, but why would Sasuke-kun want flowers from  _ him,"  _ she asks. 

"Because he likes Naruto, he doesn't even like  _ girls," _ she counters, chuckling again. Ino blinks, recalling the academy days, even then the only person who got any sort of reactions out of Sasuke was Naruto. It shouldn't be that surprising. And since he's not dating Sakura, it is acceptable, she thinks.

"And I didn't come here to buy flowers, I came to talk to you," 

"Why?"

"I want to say I'm sorry," 

Ino is caught off guard, because what reason does Sakura have for apologizing to her now, "For what?" she narrows her eyes at the pink-haired girl. 

"For what I did back at the academy. I stopped becoming friends with you over Sasuke. I never really wanted to, I-... It was really stupid, losing our friendship over some boy who didn't even know my name, it was stupid losing our friendship over any boy at all, so yeah, I'm really sorry. I would like to be friends again, if you want," she says hesitantly, and Ino doesn't know what to say. She was hurt, when Sakura had told her she didn't want to be friends anymore. But she didn't make any effort to fix their bond as well. And she really misses Sakura, so she nods. 

"Yeah, I'd like that," she says finally, and the other girl's shoulders relax visibly, Sakura beams, linking her arm through Ino's "Brilliant. Boys suck anyway."

\--------

Hiruzen looks at Kakashi for a very long moment, trying to look for any sign of mischief or trouble, he finds none. With a heavy sigh, he reaches to his drawer and takes out his pipe, he's not the Hokage anymore goddammit, he should be done with migraines now. But he still cares for the village, and needs to know whether the last loyal Uchiha is  _ loyal _ . 

"So you're telling me till the time we have Naruto happy and content in the village, Uchiha Sasuke will be no issue?" Kakashi nods, and this is an issue in itself, because while Naruto is fiercely loyal to the village and loves it dearly, there's only so much hate and glares he can take before he breaks. And that would lead to the loss of not only their Jinchuriki, his honorary grandson but also the Uchiha and considering their Jonin sensei's expression, Kakashi of the Sharingan as well. 

"I see. I suppose I will have to reconsider the gag order about his parentage with the clan heads, with the elder council abolished it is unlikely we'll face any objections," and the boy deserves to know the truth, and the villagers need to know that the person they all despise is the son of their beloved hero. 

He takes one look at Kakashi unusually stoic face and groans, "He already knows, doesn't he?" 

The Hatake at least has the decency to look a little sheepish, "In my defence, I wasn't the one to tell him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super quick updates ;)


	5. pervy-influences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween guys! sorry im late

Sasuke and Sakura stared up at Jiraiya with narrow, suspicious eyes. Wow, that was an impressive amount of killer intent the little Uchiha is leaking, Jiraiya noted absently. He came here to try and convince his godson to join him and try to bring back Tsunade. He hadn't met the boy in twelve years, it's been a long time. He was hoping to meet the boy during chunin exams and help him train. Maybe offer him to sign the toad contract. 

But the Sandaime's removal from the Hokage's seat had been sudden and they need a new Hokage, Tsunade being the best choice. She was related to two of the previous Hokage, a legendary Sannin and a world-renown medic all on her own. If only she didn't loath the place she once called home. He knew he couldn't convince her to come back on his own, but maybe a little boy who shared Dan's and Nawaki's dream would be able to. 

Now only if he could find the damn brat! He checked his house, no one there. He asked his academy teacher, no idea. The ramen stand guy had no idea, Kakashi finally told him that his best chance at finding Naruto was at the Uchiha compound in his teammate's house. 

The. Uchiha. Compound. 

So here he was, standing in front of the main house, only to be confronted with a pink-haired girl and the last loyal Uchiha.

"Look children, why don't you tell me where your teammate is? I have some business with him, Ninja stuff," he tried explaining but the Uchiha just got angrier. "Why? You're his godfather who hasn't visited him in twelve years. You don't deserve him." the pink one said crossing her arms. Ouch. He didn't know that they knew that, seems like when Sandaime took off the gag order he told the boy everything. 

He tried opening his mouth to defend himself but was interrupted again, "Get out, you're not welcome in the Uchiha compound," Sasuke growled. He raised his hands in surrender, "Now, now, let's not be hasty, just let me talk to him once," he said nervously, knowing that this way he'd be late in leaving the village. 

"No, either go or stand still," Sasuke replied taking out his sword, and was that a coat of lightning chakra? Wasn't he a fresh genin.

"Stand still?" he squeaked stepping back.

"Yes, stand still and let me stab you, just a little," he said and ran towards him, aiming for his stomach. Before he could make sense of what the fuck was happening the pink one, Sakura, sighed, as if this was a common occurrence. "Sasuke, Naruto won't be happy if you stab his godfather." The raven boy immediately stopped and hesitated for a second before huffing and glaring at him once more, as if he was the biggest inconvenience of his life. Jiraiya slumped in relief, of course, something of this level wouldn't give him any challenge but he doesn't want to engage ina fight with genin, thank you very much. 

"Get out," Sakura said him to him with a pleasant smile, and proceeded to punch him in the stomach which sent him flying back, this was frighteningly similar to how Tsunade behaved and Jiraiya did not want to experience that again, no. 

"Not fair, you didn't let me stab him," he heard the Uchiha say as they turned back to go inside the house. 

"You don't have restraint Sasuke."

"Huh? Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme? I heard a loud noise.." Naruto yawned as he stepped into the living room, he got up really late today. 

"We were just sparring Naruto," she said and waved her hand dismissively. When he looked at her with a suspicious look that said 'don't-even-try-that-shit-on-me' she considered strategy B, "Let's have ramen for breakfast," and immediately all hesitance was gone from the boy's face. "YATTA! RAMEEEN" 

\-----

"What the fuck Kakashi, how could they do this to me?" Jiraiya whined as he took a sip on his drink, sulking at the bar counter. 

"Maa maa, my cute little students are simply protective." The man replied happily, his face hidden with his book. 

Jiraiya snorted, "Protective? I think you mean crazy, real monstrous strength, the pink one has. Didn't they graduate a few months back?"

Kakashi hummed passively before his demeanour darkened, "It's not like you didn't abandon Naruto for twelve years." Jiraiya flinched back, "I have a spy network to main-"

"You could have visited, Jiraiya-sama, You're lucky Naruto is the person he is, you still have a chance to make up for all the time lost." The next second he went back to his happy carefree attitude, this change was giving him whiplash. "But I guess, as their Jonin-sensei I can have them accompany you to look for the Slug princess. 

"Them?" he asked, wishing that he may have misheard.

"Of course, you don't think that the other two would let Naruto travel alone with you, did you?" The silver-haired man raised a brow and Jiraiya whimpered, he was already regretting this. 

\----

After the many disagreements and promises, Team 7 was standing at the village gates ready to leave the village and look for the new Hokage.

"Ne ne, Ero-sennin, can we stop by to have some ramen on the way?" the blonde boy asked excitedly, almost skipping as they walked. Jiraiya couldn't do anything to change the form of addressing him the boy was stuck on, he seemed to be stuck with the new name for good. Well, at least the boy was willing to talk to him. He was about to tell him that they were already running late and should probably not stop at a restaurant but before he could the Uchiha bought a finger up to his throat and made a slitting motion that had him stopping abruptly. 

"A-Ahaha, of course, let's see if any comes during our journey," he chuckled and everything was alright once again. Crisis averted, for now. Were the next few days going to be like this? Finding Tsunade better be worth it. 

_ someplace else, otogakure: _

"What did you say? Danzo has been killed? hmm, good riddance, seems like the Sandaime is out of power too..." 

"Hai, Orochiramu-sama," Kabuto replied, ever faithful. 

"Maybe this is the best time to attack the leaf.. With no one filling the Hokage seat, I guess we will have to do this now, there is a possibility that the chunin exams will be cancelled after all.." he trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Orochiramu-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is travelling with his teammates and the Sannin Jiraiya to find Tsunade hime at the moment." 

That piece of information made him snarl, he knew taking on Jiraiya and Tsunade while attempting to convince Sasuke to join him would be difficult. He will have to stall his plans for now, just for a little. After all, he needed a new body soon, and the Sharingan was fascinating, the thought of owning that legendary dojutsu almost made him giggle in anticipation. 

"We will wait for now, when the target is the weakest, we'll strike."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly felt that jiraiya not telling naruto or being there for him even a little was unacceptable. i really really like the guy but he has his flaws too. 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! leave comments.


	6. happy travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not me updating after almost one month

_ In the Hokage's office, clan meeting: _

_ "From all the evidence and mind walks we have done, we have found that both the other elders of Konoha were involved with the systematic removal of the Uchiha clan along with Danzo," Inoichi said grimly, the corners of his mouth pulled downward in displeasure.  _

_ There was a collective wave of disgust and something akin to fear from the rest of the room. It was Shikaku who voiced the thought everyone was thinking. "It could've been any of our clans. It could still have been one of us next." Nobody misses the flinch Hiashi gives or the growl threatening to come out of Tsume.  _

_ "The elders will be put to death, this is treason against the village. The village was made for the clans to come together, to conspire against one of the founding clans..." Shibi trailed off.  _

_ "Speaking of treason, what do we do on the subject of Uchiha Itachi. He had been following orders. And the question of how would Uchiha Sasuke react to this information." Choza asked, setting everyone on edge again. They knew they owed the whole of Uchiha clan to inform the last two living members of the clan about the failures of the village they serve.  _

_ "Contacting Itachi is extremely dangerous, to both concerned parties, if the Akatsuki find they have an imposter amongst them they will surely silence him," Shikaku said calmly, his mind whirling trying to find the best course of action.  _

_ "We can only wait for him to make an appearance, we will only go public with this information if the Uchiha clan head agrees," Hiashi said surprising many in the room. Everyone knew of the tense relationship amongst the two dojutsu clans. It seemed as if the massacre of the Uchiha for their eyes had made him reconsider the old rivalries.  _

_ \------  _

"Ero-sennin, do you have a super cool jutsu to teach me? This is so boring, I'd rather train than walk around." Naruto whined. This had been going on for the past two days. They had crossed the border of the fire country a few hours ago and had been wandering near the farms of neighbouring villages in the Land of Hot water. Jiraiya figured that it was far enough from any ninja villages to relax and just be. 

"You know, technically, if Asura and Indra's chakras, in it's current hosts were to be recombined, it could lead to the person or child having the Rinnegan again..." he heard Sakura mutter something to the Uchiha who was looking towards the sky with his hands behind his head. Jiraiya figured they were talking about some new movie or storybook that was famous among children these days. 

"NO SASUKE, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled and smacked the boy across the head. His cheeks were pink when he got up, and there was a small smile playing at his lips, a concussion? Good, the little shit deserved it, even though he did not know what was going on, it was always nice seeing someone being put in their place. 

_ 'Honestly, only you'd want revenge against a defenceless genin.'  _ A voice that was suspiciously like his former teammate Orochimaru's spoke in his mind and he winced. 

"Fine, you brat. Let me show you the greatest technique that aids a ninja in a battle, the summoning jutsu!" he exclaimed and bit his thumb, placing it on the floor and saying, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" there was a small poof and one of the messenger toads appeared. He looked towards his godson, expecting loud declarations of wanting to learn the technique but the boy was already biting his thumb. 

"No, don't do that! Without a contract it's dangerous-"

He was cut off by a poof and when the smoke cleared he was a toad there. He blinked once, twice. Tried dispelling the genjutsu. No change. "Ne, Ero-sennin, meet Gamakichi. I found him in the park one day and we became friends so he let me sign his contract," he said with a grin and Jiraiya looked at the small toad, Gamabunta's son, who was looking at him as if to challenge the claim before unsummoning himself. Right, okay. What else would he expect from Minato's son? Great. "So, you're gonna teach me something cool or not?" 

He really wanted to save the Rasengan for some other time, like maybe when they went for a training trip... but anything was better than dealing with this. "Fine, now this is a jutsu developed by your father.."

\------

Itachi walked beside Kisame as they searched for the Kyuubi jinchuriki. They had information that the boy was travelling now and would be easier to grab. For him, it was also a way to check in with Sasuke. Danzo's death was a surprise, but not a displeasing one. The Sandaime's removal, however.. he was concerned whether the next Hokage would uphold their end of the deal. It was even better if none of them knew. It's better for everyone if this secret dies with him and the Sandaime. 

What would Sasuke be like now? Would he have friends? Is he still on the path Itachi forced him to take? What was his area of specialisation? Did he have the Sharingan yet? There were so many things he wanted to know, but he would have to be satisfied with making sure he's alive, it wasn't like he deserved to know about his brother's life anymore. Nor was it as if he did not have a good idea of how his brother probably is. Quiet and withdrawn, full of hate, distrusting and on the path to becoming stronger. He wouldn't wish this life on anyone, let alone his most precious person, but it will help him survive in this cruel world. 

"You seem distracted Itachi-san." Kisame chirped as they walked the hallways of the hotel the boy was supposed to be in. He cursed the sannin who was supposed to be protecting him, so easily fooled by a woman. He went to knock on the door when he heard noises from inside. 

"I don't know! He came here the last time, I swear." 

"Maybe it's still too early, they'll come after the chunin exams.."

"Hn. Dobe, are you sure it was this place?" 

Itachi sucked in a breath. Sasuke was here. They weren't supposed to meet yet, he didn't plan for this. Were the fates really this cruel to him? He knocked once and the room became silent. 

"See? I told you it was- oof!" there was a pained sound before someone came to open the room. 

He looked down to see a pink-haired girl holding the door open, before he could open his mouth he was sent flying back into the wall on the other side of the hallway. 

"Ah shit, too much?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just had to write that 'imposter amongst us' line after all those memes on ig im sorry.
> 
> i hope you liked it, i'll fix the errors when im proofreading it!
> 
> share your thoughts <33
> 
> my Instagram: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itxxchi/) if you guys wanna follow or chat ;)


	7. reunions

Sakura watched as Itachi hit the wall and fell on the ground with a crash. She suspected the reason he wasn't able to stop midway or retaliate was mostly due to shock and not incompetence.

"Sakura." She heard Sasuke's chilly tone from behind her and instinctively shivered. If there were two people he was fiercely protective off, it was Naruto and Itachi. She didn't make the list because she wasn't stupid enough to get into dumb situations like the above mentioned did. Making friends with the enemy trying to stab you? No thanks. Killing your entire clan because of the order from a council member without the knowledge of the Hokage? Show him to the mental evaluation wards as soon as possible please.

Anyway, back to the point, she chuckled sheepishly and moved aside to let the two boys on her come out of the door. As expected, Sasuke's gaze was immediately focused on his brother, while Naruto was looking at Kisame who was just standing there like a statue. She now realised that hitting the older Uchiha wasn't the best course of action, considering his frantic coughing. She had forgotten about his illness.

"Oh ho? So the leaf genin aren't as soft as we thought huh Itachi-can? Taking the Kyuubi might be harder than we thought" The blue skinned man chuckled and helped his partner up.

"Let's not waste time, grab the container and we'll leave." Itachi's face the pinnacle of composure once again as he stood up.

"Sorry Niisan, but I'm not letting you take Naruto away. We can reach a compromise though." Sasuke stepped in front of the blond and crossed his arms. Everyone ignored the 'Hey I'm right here!' yelled by the said blonde.

"Niisan? I thought the entire Uchiha clan was killed, by you, Itachi-san." Kisame asked, raising an eyebrow towards the fellow Akatsuki member.

"Hn. That's my younger brother. He'll be no problem." The raven said dismissively.

Itachi would like to forget the last ten minutes of his life. And possibly the last ten years as well. Actually, why couldn't Sasuke grow up soon so he could make his final sacrifice and give his brother the closure he deserves. He knew he was placed in the same genin team as the Jinchuriki, but he didn't expect him to form strong bonds with him, or the third member.

Itachi didn't want to be the one to take away another precious person away from his little brother who'd managed to trust in people again. But he had no choice, he couldn't just not take the Kyuubi jailor, unless that useless Sannin came so they'd have a reason to retreat.

He was also a little surprised at the lack of reaction from Sasuke on seeing him. For as long as he could remember, his younger brother always lit up at his arrival, be it from adoration and hero worship in his childhood or anger and hate in the last few years. And what was that about a compromise? With him? Was it just a way to buy more time?

He watched as Kisame picked up his Samehada, ready to attack, when Sasuke spoke up once more. "I killed Danzo, our clan is avenged. There's no reason for me to run in darkness anymore. I've found light in my friends and comrades, I think it's time you come back home too, Niisan."

"Wow Sasuke, that was almost poetic." The Jinchuriki said.

"And talking about feelings too? Good job, I'll buy you a tomato on the way back." the pink haired girl grinned.

But Itachi could barely pay attention to it, Sasuke killed Danzo? Sasuke knew about the massacre? How? The Sandaime promised to have his younger brother stay away from the root and his problems. Then how did he find out? Kisame who had stopped his motion was looking at him curiously. Itachi didn't know what to say to him. But apparently the Uzumaki did.

"Hey Kisame! You're in the Akatsuki due to the giant moon eyeball thingy right? Well, sorry to break the news but lemme tell you...."

________

Kisame didn't quite believe any of this was real. His day started off normally, wake up, eat, hunt jinchuriki, feed Samehada, etc etc. But it didn't turn out to be quite so normal after all. First of all he saw his emotionless and strong partner get punched by a genin.

Then he met his brother.

And the Kyuubi jinchuriki.

And found out that his partner didn't go crazy and kill his clansmen but rather was forced into the situation by the very village he was sworn to protect. He hated liars, but Itachi-sans loyalty was something he respected. And he wasn't a stranger to having to kill comrades by the orders of the village leaders.

Then worst of all, Madara's, no Obito's promise was all a lie. He didn't believe it at first, of course he didn't. Who'd listen to some pre teen genin? But they managed to convince him. He felt a moment of pity for Obito who was being used like a puppet. But so was everyone else in the Akatsuki.

He still wondered why those children decided to tell him of all people these things.

Flashback

"....."

"........."

".....and I should believe you for what reason ?"

"Well, first of all we have to reason to lie to you. And there's no way we could have known."

"I see." He took a glance as the older Uchiha, who had been knocked out with a light sedative by his younger brother.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't want Niisan to worry about this right now. His health is bad and he's suffered enough. We're taking him to Konoha and they'll probably do a mind walk on him to validate his story. The village can't be made aware of this."

"You won't tell your village this but you're fine with letting me know?" He eyed them, gaze still locked on the young boys Mangekyou and Rinnegan. He would've never thought that the last Uchiha was somewhat of a seer. But after he told him things about his past that no one should know, he had to believe him.

"Of course, you're the loyal-est person I know! Uh, I mean the most loyal Sasuke has dreamt about." The blonde boy smiled brightly.

_______

While the pink haired picked the unconscious Uchiha and slung him over her shoulder like a pack of wheat, he tried figuring out a possible explanation for why he was the only one to return from the mission.

He already had a base story down, they went to get the Jinchuriki, Itachi decided that the village cannot afford the loss, Sasuke was injured while trying to protect his teammate and the older Uchiha abandoned the mission to save his brother 'for some reason.' Kisame was surprised and taking advantage of this Itachi ran away with his brother and the youngers teammates. It was perfectly reasonable for him to not complete the mission this way.

But looking at Itachi-san now, on the shoulder of a pink haired tiny girl, he felt he was giving the man to much credit.

Konoha raised some pretty weird genin.

_____

"Did you have to make me a seer? A seer? That's the best explanation you could think off."

"Shut up, Sasuke-kun, I didn't exactly have a lot of time."

"And it was funny! You, the biggest teme in Konoha, God's messenger."

All this while, the oldest Uchiha lay unconscious and completely unknown of what was happening around him or how his life would change, once again.

"Hah? What are you children doing outside? I heard the Akat- Wait, is that Uchiha Itachi!?" Jiraiya pointed a finger at the said man. He had rushed to the hotel as soon as he heard the Akatsuki were spotted. The children were all right, thank god he wasn't late.

But the Uchiha traitor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fkn finally finished my exams today I'm so happy. Christmas break is going to start soon and I'm ✨excited✨. 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed, though I didn't like this chapter very much.
> 
> Also , did anyone notice this was the first time I wrote anything from this story in the pov of one of the team 7 members. Except Kakashi ofc hehe.
> 
> have a good day and share your thoughts and ideas, I like writing them <33


	8. seer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like everything i write nowdays is absolutely shitty but ig i wanted to upload this for christmas so here i am.

"That can't be true. Sensei wouldn't ever order something like that." Jiraiya mumbled as the children explained the situation. Though his voice was weak to his own ears, the Uchiha massacre had always been too fishy, Sensei was too tight-lipped about it. For completely annihilating one of the founding clans of Kohona, the village didn't spend a lot of time or resources to find Uchiha Itachi nor gather intelligence about that night.

He figured that whatever was the reason was something he couldn't be privy to and respected that. Though maybe he shouldn't have. Danzo and the clan's relations weren't the best one, but complete massacre? Maybe it is for the better that Tsunade was being nominated for the next Hokage, she was righteous about things like that.

Now if only she'd accept the position.

The more pressing situation right now was what to do about Uchiha Itachi, currently passed out on top of pinkie's shoulders. She was growing up to be another Tsunade for sure, the thought made him shudder. The baby Uchiha was also dealing with the situation pretty well. Considering the whole killing his relatives part. He said that he knew the truth because he read his father's journal's about the coupe and Itachi's hesitance in supporting it, but Jiraiya knew better. No half good shinobi would leave written information about something as dangerous as a coupe behind. Still, he didn't have the energy to deal with these little shits anymore and left it at that. 

Coming back to Itachi...

"We can't go back to Konoha without at least talking to Tsunade once. But we can't leave Itachi alone either. I can't leave him alone with you and go to search for Tsunade as well. Nor can I ask you to look for her while I deal with him." he summarised and gave a long sigh, goddamnit, why can't he just get a few days of relaxation so he can research properly. This was getting nowhere. 

"I know! You can use one of your fancy seals to bind him and go look for Tsunade along with one of my clones. We three will stay at the Hotel and guard him and you can just dispel the clone to alert us about anything." Naruto suggested and Jiraiya pondered upon the option. It wasn't as if Itachi would try and harm them if the truth about the massacre is to be believed. Nor would the Akatsuki send someone so soon to try and get Naruto again. 

He didn't have a lot of options and this seemed like the best one. "Fine, brat. Make that three clones, disguise two of them as scrolls and one as yourself," he replied with a sigh and the blonde made three clones, two of which were henged into simple scrolls. Orange scrolls. He took them and kept them in his pockets, taking a final look at the three genin and one international criminal. He stuck a simple paralysis seal on the older Uchiha's back, it should be enough to keep him from trying anything, if he did at all. 

"Be safe, all of you. The great toad sage Jiraiya will contact you shortly!" he said with a ruffle to his godson's head before leaving. Hopefully, everything will be alright. 

_______

"What are we gonna do here while ero-sennin is searching for baachan?" Naruto sighed loudly while flopping down on the floor like a big dog. 

"For one, we need Itachi to wake up before Jiraiya-san returns so that we can update him about Sasuke's 'seer' status without Konoha knowing." Sakura said and grinned when she heard Naruto snort from his position on the floor. It really was a good cover for explaining the things they knew, especially when events did fall into place as they predicted. 

"Tch. He won't buy this 'seer' stuff you're coming up with. He's a trained shinobi who can tell apart any signs of lying just by looking at a person. Also, no one sensible would believe this nonsense stuff." Sasuke added in confidently with an annoying smirk. 

______

"I see. So your Mangekyou's Tsukuyomi favour's you more than any other Uchiha. It allows you to see what things could've been in the future had everything stayed untouched." Itachi hummed, hands and feet bound, and the paralysing seal Jiraiya put on him still intact. It had been a few minutes since he had awoken, they gave him water and then sat down to explain the reason for them knowing about his innocence. 

He did not miss his little brother's look of disbelief and..... betrayal? As he put things together. Wasn't this what they were trying to tell him?

"Did I say something wrong?" he directed his question towards a giggling Uzumaki Naruto who looked entirely too smug. 

"N-no, you got everything right. Sasuke was just going on about how-" he gave another chuckle, "-how you wouldn't believe something like this." the blonde answered. 

Itachi furrowed his brows and looked at his brother, "Sasuke, I can stretch one minute to eighty years inside my Tsukuyomi, it isn't too hard for me to believe that you can see visions. Though I'm still not convinced about their accuracy... It isn't as if you told me you're all from twenty years in the future where everything has gone to hell." he finished with a sign, closing his eyes. 

When he opened them after a second the room was completely silent but the three heavy gazes of thirteen-year-olds felt extremely loud. 

"H-Haha, Itachi-san, you're funny." Sakura laughed hesitantly after a long moment. 

"Totally! We wouldn't be here searching for some old lady if we were from the future after all."

"Hn."

________

Obito isn't a superstitious person. Maybe once he was, when he was still a Konoha shinobi and had everything he'd have wanted from his life as a ninja. But as he grew up and saw the realities of the world, he found it completely pointless to let stupid things govern his actions. So he didn't pay attention when he woke up this morning to the sounds of crows cawing outside his window. He ignored it. 

While visiting the house of one of the nobles in Kiri, he stepped on the edge of a Tatami mat and almost fell trying to balance himself, but he ignored it. He wasn't a child. 

He even ignored the fact that his right sandal's strap broke while he was trying to run away from Deidara after stealing his Dango. Surely all this had nothing to do with the fact that they were finally making a move for the Nine tails, _surely._

WHO WAS HE KIDDING OF COURSE IT WAS 

EVERYTHING IS BAKASHI'S FAULT AND WHOEVER DENIES IT IS GETTING THEIR ASS KAMUI'D OUT OF EXISTENCE. 

He knew that Itachi would always prioritize Sasuke's life before Akatsuki. He knew it. But to actually defect and blow his cover as Konoha's sky? He didn't expect that. But Kisame was nothing if loyal, he bet that his partner's backstabbing has made him angry. Never mind, they'll try for the Jinchuriki of the nine tails again in a few years.

The Eternal Tsukuyomi won't fail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas y'all!!! I hope all of you had a good day. I know festivals have been feeling a little depressing this year but let's hope next year would be better.
> 
> i kinda wonder what is the age group the writers here belong too? I mean some of the fanfics are written EXTREMELY well and i'm honestly surprised that people are able to write this well with so much dedication and effort. I myself usually start books but get bored of them really easily and just.. stop writing them. Maybe it's because of school, or just life in general but i can't find enough time for it as well. and now i'll be in 12th grade next year and would have even less time. idek what i'm trying to say here lol so i'll stop.
> 
> i hope you guys somewhat liked this chapter even if i didn't, good day!!


	9. finding godaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a '400 word filler' than a chapter because writer's block.

Eventually, within a few hours, Jiraiya dispelled the clone-naruto with him as he spotted Tsunade and Dan's niece with her. It seemed as if she was in one of the drunk gambling drives once more, considering the exasperated looking Shizune who was trying to get her to stop for the night. Of course, this was when she won a round in a number game. Now, it might be normal one some other day, but she had already won two card games this morning. Which could only mean one thing.

Disaster. 

"Shizune! We're leaving, and we'll leave this town tomorrow morning," she exclaimed and got up. Shizune, collecting their earnings haphazardly, nodded with slight confusion. 

As expected, this is when she came face to face with Jiraiya. Great. Just great. 

"I have a feeling you're not here only to meet your old teammate. Let's go to a booth," she said and picked up another bottle of sake and made way towards one of the more secluded booths of the club.

"So, why are you here, oh friend of mine?"

"Well, you see, Sarutobi-sensei has been removed from the post of the Hokage and..." he gulped when he saw her expression. 

" ** And? ** " she questioned and he scooted back a little, chuckling nervously. 

"They want you to be the Godaime." 

He really should have expected the punch from Tsunade that broke the whole table and possible the cracked the ground. Good thing that this mission was fully funded by the village. 

__________

Sasuke was lost in his memories and Sakura was reading a book when Naruto paused in speaking to Itachi. He just recieved the memories from his clone. Ah, they'd found Tsunade. He told the others of the development and they shrugged, not too bothered by the fact. 

In fact, it surprised Itachi how unbothered they were. Tsunade of the Sannin was a childhood story hero. Shouldn't kids be more enthusiastic about meeting her in real life? He knew he would've been thrilled. Then again, he wasn't the ideal example of how children should be. 

"Naruto," Sasuke said for the third time in twenty minutes and the blonde turned to look at him. "Yeah?" 

"Do you want to go and get some food with me?" he asked with a serious voice and Naruto shook his head. Again. 

"Told ya we can't leave this place until Ero-sennin comes back."

Sasuke definitely did not pout and went back to (sulking) thinking. He hated sitting here uselessly. Why'd they had to wait for some stinky old man and drunk gambling woman anyway? He could be doing better things right now, like eating, training, annoying Kakashi, spending time with Naruto, even cloud watching was better than this shit. Now that Itachi was safe and sound, why'd he had to care about who's going to lead the village anyway? Oh yes, because Naruto did. Stupid blonde. Stupid him for being head over heels for a stupid blonde. 

Naruto would become the Hokage eventually, so why not just do it now? 

He knew he's being unreasonable. And what about it? 

It's his time to (sulk) think and it's his mind. 

Now if only Jiraiya returned soon so they could do something other than sit here and rot.

And Itachi could be free of those dumb seals and ropes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is so short and so shitty but i literally have zero ideas for this fic rn??? I won't discontinue or abandon this because i love writing it but im honestly hitting a major block right now. i don't know how to proceed with this particular arc. 
> 
> so, my lovely readers, PLEASE comment down if you have any ideas or scenes (could be loosely connected) so that i can get back into the writing spirit and update more often. 
> 
> really, i had this chapter in my drafts for over 15 days and just wanted to be done with it, so here i am :')  
> i guess that's all, have a great day and be safe!!


	10. special! sasuke's courting experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this makes up somewhat for the disaster that was the last chapter. :')

Once Kakashi opened his eyes to the correct process one is supposed to follow to eventually marry someday, Sasuke quickly got to work. As he mentioned, others might see Naruto as the loud short annoying guy, he  _ knew _ the truth. How the blonde would grow into his features, the rusty voice taking a deeper pitch, the sun-kissed skin that perfectly complimented those bright blue eyes. The somehow soft hair that looks just amazing in the sun. Even his whiskers were endearing. How Sasuke longed to stroke them with his hands as the other slept in his lap.... you get the point. 

Since he was an Uchiha, his courting had to be worthy of a Clan Heir. He started by offering to walk the blonde home every day, but they usually stayed together anyway. He took him for ramen whenever he asked for but he did that anyway. He gave him clothes with his clan's insignia 'discreetly' but Naruto took it in stride and a few days later all of team 7 wore each other's clothes. So this last plan wasn't a complete failure, he liked seeing his favourite people in his clan colours. But it didn't really get the point across. 

He grabbed his chance at the new year's eve festival, where all of team seven went together. Sakura was wearing a baby pink kimono that matched her hair amazingly, a small logo of the namesake on the back. She walked with Ino who was dressed in a deep purple kimono matched with a pink obi. (coincident?) Kakashi was late as usual but he had spotted him standing at a clothing shop a few days earlier, gaping at the Kimono's like a dumb fish, so he presumed he'll be here. He better. 

Naruto was wearing a sky blue Kimono, that really bought out his eyes. It was put on with perfection by Sakura, but it didn't seem like that'd remain the case for very long. Sasuke himself was wearing a dark blue, almost black, Kimono with a white obi and Uchiha symbol stitched on it's back. He was content to follow Naruto as he stopped at stalls and tried games, all the while chattering animatedly. He liked it. His mood only soured a little when team eight came to join them, Kiba being loud and messy was disgusting by itself, but add a besotted, shy, lilac Kimono wearing Hyuuga Hinata to the mix and he's ready to drag the blonde away. 

"Yeah! And I'm going to make so many wishes tonight, probably have a list somewhere," Naruto mumbled the end thoughtfully, while Kiba scoffed. 

"What are you? Five? Everyone knows these things don't work." 

"HEY!"

"Don't say that, K-Kiba-kun, I'm sure N-Naruto-kun's wishes will come true," Hinata added shyly and Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks, Hinata, that's why you're the best!" the blonde replied and all Sasuke could do was clench his fist. "Let's go, they'll be releasing the lanterns soon," he said to Naruto who nodded and took his hand, taking him towards the edge of the bridge where people were already making wishes. Team eight followed behind them, unfortunately. All five of them paid their respects and lit individual lanterns, letting them fly above into the sky after lighting them. 

"Alright, ummm, I want a... a frog hat!" Naruto said excitedly, clapping his hands together in prayer and closing his eyes.

Once again, Kiba scoffed and tried to rile him up. "What? Do you think whatever deity you're praying to has nothing better than-" he was cut off when he spotted a green frog hat in the blonde's hands who was cheering loudly. 

"W-What? Did you bring this with you?"

"HAH! You wish, even the Gods like me better than you. Oh, I wished I had some sweet dumplings right now, it's the perfect occasion!"

"Stop acting like a child-" he was once again cut off by a plate of syrup coated dumplings stacked together appearing on the table before them. He blinked twice to confirm it was there. When did that happen? The only ones here were Kiba, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. No one went to buy anything. 

"WOAH! THEY'RE SO GOOD!" Naruto exclaimed as he happily ate a few, offering some to Sasuke who refused, looking too smug to be disgusted by the sweet for once. 

"The only thing lacking right now is a Taketombo! It'd be fun to have it fly around, don't you think so?" The blonde asked Kiba who was still suspiciously staring at the dumplings. However, on hearing Naruto he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "There's no way-" for the third time, Naruto's cheers cut him off. No way. This couldn't be happening. Naruto now was a bamboo-copter whose shaft he was rapidly spinning in order to fly.  _ From where did it come? _

His eyes went to the smirking Uchiha who kept his hands behind his back, all the while innocently agreeing to whatever Naruto was saying. His eyes widened in realisation, but he shot that idea down. All of Naruto's requests were very random and even his teammate wouldn't be able to predict them. 

Right? 

It didn't seem that way anymore. What was the Uchiha trying to do? 

"AH! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, C'MON AKAMARU, WE'RE LEAVING!" he yelled in frustration before leaving, he didn't have the energy to think right now. Going to Shino who was hanging out with his cousin would be a more preferable company now. 

As Kiba strolled away, Sasuke caught Hinata's eyes and he knew, that unlike dog breath, she saw  _ and _ understood what was happening here. Being a clan heir herself, he was sure she was taught the importance of courting and gifts. Giving a gift to someone on the day of the lantern festival wasn't rare, but his plan made his intentions loud and clear. And Naruto  _ accepted _ them. Well, he didn't know any of this to be honest. But everyone else could see. 

Hinata was sad, even at the age of thirteen, she knew she really liked the other, and she won't give up. This wasn't a silly crush based on looks or popularity, she liked him for his positivity and natural charisma. The way he'd never give up and not let others push him around. She wouldn't be losing to Sasuke. After all, Naruto hadn't returned the gifts nor made anything official yet. This was one thing she is willing to fight for. Giving Sasuke a dark look that honestly surprised him, she walked away with a determined mind. 

"Oi, teme, let's go sit by the bridge, we'll buy some onigiri for you to munch on!" Naruto said as he slung an arm over his shoulder, smiling with the happiness reflecting in his eyes. There was no way Sasuke could deny him anything in the world when he saw that expression. 

"Hn."

They spent an hour or so sitting by the water, eating snacks and talking which watching the fireworks before Sakura joined them. A few minutes later, Kakashi silently came by with his icha-icha in his hand as usual and greeted them. To which they reacted exactly how three of the most powerful and influential, shinobi in the world should, they threw him in the water. It was what he deserved for being so late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone can guess where the lantern festival and granting wishes ideas was inspired from, you can be my new besfren asf!! /lh
> 
> i have my final exams going on, which are unfortunately offline, which means i really need to study. this was v unexpected and all i want rn is to smack my principal in the face :D  
> so till 25th march, all my works are on hiatus which is why i haven't been updating anything recently!  
> i had this already written and added some more before posting it, but future updates will be slow prolly. (i also have the draft for another fic ready but idk if i post it??)
> 
> also thank you so much to everyone who left comments and ideas on the last chapter!! i read through and will respond whenever i have time <3  
> i really appreciate y'all sharing your thoughts and being swag in general -.+  
> have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> my Instagram: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itxxchi/) if you guys wanna follow or chat ;)


End file.
